Bakugou-kun
by Ilunae
Summary: Tous ses camarades avaient l'air de se comporter comme d'habitude. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui n'allait pas et, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami et Kirimina sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Katsuki lança des regards tout autour de lui. Tous ses camarades avaient l'air de se comporter comme d'habitude. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui n'allait pas et, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

La journée avait commencé normalement. Quand il était sorti de sa chambre, Kirishima lui était tombé dessus pour lui parler d'Ashido. La meilleure fille de toute la classe et même de leur lycée, selon son ami. Katsuki s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur en ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille.

Une fois dans la salle commune, d'autres abrutis étaient venus pour lui parler. Comme d'habitude, encore une fois. Ce fut un peu plus tard que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit. Deku était venu le voir et...

"Bonjour, Bakugou-kun !"

Katsuki avait été tellement sous le choc qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il n'avait même pas fait attention aux abrutis qui se marraient à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il avait dû mal entendre. Deku n'avait pas pu l'appeler comme ça.

Deku l'avait toujours appelé Kacchan d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Il avait continué de l'appeler par ce surnom, même pendant la période où Katsuki l'avait repoussé. Le suivant comme un petit chien, les yeux remplis d'admiration pour lui.

Même au collège quand ses autres amis avaient commencé à l'appeler Katsuki-kun, pour Deku, c'était resté Kacchan. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, Katsuki était toujours resté Kacchan aux yeux de son ami d'enfance.

D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. Kacchan était son surnom depuis qu'il était gamin et, il y était habitué. Il en avait même fait son nom de héro.

Il était donc normal pour Deku de l'appeler comme ça. Son ami n'avait jamais eu de raison de l'appeler par un autre nom. De toute façon, cela ferait bizarre à Katsuki s'il le faisait. Alors pourquoi il se mettrait à l'appeler 'Bakugou-kun' du jour au lendemain ?

Katsuki ne voyait aucune raison pour ça. Même si Deku avait voulu l'appeler autrement que Kacchan, il aurait dû choisir son prénom, au lieu de son nom de famille. C'était pour cela qu'il était sûr qu'il avait dû mal entendre parce qu'il n'avait pas été bien réveillé. Deku l'avait appelé Kacchan, en fait.

Puis Deku lui avait parlé un peu plus tard pour lui demander un conseil.

"Merci beaucoup, Bakugou-kun !"

Encore une fois. Cette-fois-ci il l'avait bien entendu. Deku l'avait appelé 'Bakugou-kun' et ce n'était pas du tout normal. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Katsuki n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La veille encore, il l'appelait Kacchan. C'était une blague ou quoi ? Si c'était le cas, cela ne le faisait pas rire.

Cela continua pendant toute la journée. Et 'Bakugou-kun' par-ci et 'Bakugou-kun' par-là. Katsuki allait finir par péter un plomb. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son ami d'enfance ?

Le pire dans tout cela, 'il était le seul qui avait l'air d'avoir un problème avec ça. Les autres semblaient trouver l'attitude de Deku, tout à fait normal.

"Hé ! Kacchan !"

Katsuki se retourna d'un coup. Si c'était bien son surnom, ce n'était pas la voix de Deku.

"Va voir ailleurs, Pikachu ! J'suis pas d'humeur !"

"Ouah ! Du calme, mec ! Je suis juste venu pour..."

"Je t'ai dit 'va voir ailleurs ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?"

"Oulà ! C'est bon, je te laisse !"

Puis Kaminari alla pleurer auprès de son petit ami, Shinsou. Il faisait toujours ça à chaque fois que Katsuki lui râlait dessus. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se défendre tout seul. Cela ne fonctionnait avec personne puisque tout le monde savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Il décida de laisser Pikachu faire son cirque. Il avait un problème plus urgent dont il devait s'occuper. Katsuki devait trouver à quoi jouait Deku et, lui faire arrêter son petit manège. Il en avait marre de l'entendre l'appeler 'Bakugou-kun'. Cela sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

Comme il n'avait pas envie de rester avec les autres abrutis, il décida d'aller réfléchir dans sa chambre. Il était dans l'ascenseur quand, Deku l'appela de nouveau.

"Ah ! Bakugou-kun ! Attends-moi !" son camarade vint le rejoindre.

Katsuki attendit que les portes se refermèrent pour l'attraper par le col et, lui lança un regard noir.

"Bon, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ka... euh... Bakugou-kun !"

"Joue pas aux idiots avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !"

"Mais... Bakugou-kun !"

"Raaah ! T'as pas un peu fini de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est quoi ce petit jeu ?"

"Waaaah ! Je suis désolé, Kacchan ! "

Enfin, il le rappelait par son surnom. Katsuki décida de le relâcher.

"Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es mis à m'appeler 'Bakugou-kun' ?"

"Eh bien ! C'était une idée de Kirishima-kun et Kaminari-kun ! Ils m'ont mis au défi de t'appeler comme ça pendant une journée entière ! Ils étaient sûrs que je n'y arriverais pas et, ils ont gagné !" expliqua Deku les joues rouge et le regard rivé sur le sol.

Oui, c'était bien son Deku, ça. Cela expliquait donc l'attitude bizarre de son ami d'enfance. En tout cas, il y en avait deux qui allaient l'entendre quand il allait les attraper.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
